A Little Revenge
by Rui Amano
Summary: What would Kurama do if he got a little pissed off with his fangirls? Parings: KuramaxOC Rating: T


This is a bit rush, but please be gentle with me. This is my first fic ever posted. I tried so hard to make it good, but still reviews and criticisms are very much welcome. R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

~A Little Revenge~

The bell rang and it was almost sunset. Lots of students were coming out of the school. She was very keen in looking and observing them as she doesn't want to miss that person. She has been there for almost an hour now, waiting. She could still hear the ferry girl's bubbly voice when she went in her school to pass on one of her errands to her. _"I needed your help, this is really urgent and I have to send you. Please forgive me Misao-chan got to go now, see yah!" _She has no idea why was the ferry girl in such a rush that she couldn't do this errand herself, but still she didn't refuse her.

Several minutes have passed and now only few students were coming out of the school but still she couldn't find him. Now, she thought Botan might have done this errand better than her as she could just fly around on her oar and look for him. Add the fact that people would hardly notice her because she could be in her spirit form. She just sighed and waited for him to come out, _"Surely this was the exit right?"_, or so she thought to herself.

She was still not used to socializing with other humans but she could notice that a lot of eyes were on her. This made her feel uneasy but she ignored it. It's not that she looked different or something, she was quite similar to them and even in her real form she still looked very closely as a human. But she couldn't figure out why still a lot of people were looking at her, especially the students here.

Then a girl approached her. She was wearing this elegantly beautiful school uniform compared to her plainly designed uniform like the one Keiko used to wear when she was still studying. She had no idea that she was in front of one of the most prestigious schools in the country. The girl asked her. "Excuse me, are you waiting for someone?"

She was actually surprised that someone would take notice of her. She thought and hoped that people would ignore her. She didn't answer but just looked at the girl. Then another two girls came and they asked her the same.

"Yeah, what are you doing in front of our school?" The first girl said.

"Don't you know how to speak? We're asking you?" Then the other.

They don't sounded too friendly but still she answered.

"I'm waiting for Kurama." She responded.

"Ku...what? That's a funny name. Is he your boyfriend?" Then they all laugh.

"We don't know any Kurama in here, your might be mistaken. This is a high-class university and not some cheap junior high school!" One of the girls said.

She has no idea what they are talking about. All she knew was that Botan told her to go to this school and pick Kurama up. That was her errand and she knew Botan won't gave her wrong information. Kurama was here. So she tried to ignore the girls who were laughing and walked away from them to wait for Kurama. But the girls followed, intending to make fun of her.

"Hey, wait we're still talking. Where are you going?" One of the girls said.

"We may be able to help you. Could you describe this Kurama of yours?" They giggled a bit suppressing a laugh.

She noticed that because of this, attentions were being drawn at her more. She felt anxious and the more that she wanted to get Kurama and get out of here too. _"Where is he? I haven't possibly overlooked him a while ago. Kurama..."_ and she was forced to stop as one of the girls blocked her way. "Could you just describe this Kurama of yours?" The girl said.

"Please...I'll go along now." She said wanting to avoid this vicious people.

"What are you afraid of? We just like to help." The other said with a malicious smile on her face.

_"She seemed to be the leader of the three." _She thought. And since she knew that she couldn't easily just avoid them, she gave in to what they want. "_Who knows, they might really wanted to help me_". And thinking how she would describe Kurama, she thought of the most obvious. "He's tall and he has red hair."

After hearing this, she noticed that the girls suddenly changed mood. From upon being unfriendly, they became suddenly rude and cruel.

"Did you just say red hair?" The supposedly leader of the three asked.

"Yes, he has a long red hair." She answered, thinking if it was that ridiculous to have a red hair.

"You didn't mean Minamino, did you?"

"What? No, his name's Kurama and not Minamino."

"Hey, Kana, she's lying. She was following Minamino-san." One of the girls accused her.

"No, I'm not! I'm not following any Minamino, I'm just waiting for Kurama, that's all!" She said defending herself.

Now the other two girls surrounded her attempting to interrogate her. And their plan of making fun of her, now turned into harassing her. She felt rather annoyed by this and deep inside she also worried that she might lose herself.

"And you even got him a weird name? You fangirls are really sick, do you know that?" Again one of the three said.

"Huh? I don't know what you are talking about." She fired back.

"For your information, there isn't any red-headed person here aside from Minamino-san. And will you stop calling him funny names because it sounded awful and it creeps me out. If you wanted to call him whatever, just do it in your fantasy and stop following him, cause he will never ever like, some low class bitch like you!" And she pushed Misao on the ground.

She fell off balance and down on her butt. Then she suddenly remembered one of her conversations with Kurama regarding about living in ningenkai. _"People call me differently in ningenkai."_ Kurama told her and it occurred to her that she forgot to ask his ningen name.

Her butt hurts. That's all she knew by now. But she was still determined to wait for Kurama. She got up slowly and patted her dress. She noticed that her bag flew several steps away, when she motioned to get it, one of the three girls stepped on her bag.

"Don't you know what happens to Minamino-san's stalkers? We put them in their right places and teach them lessons that they never forget." The leader said menacingly.

She didn't want to fight although it smelled like one. Yusuke made her promise this. And she has no plans in letting him down. Besides this is ningenkai and the one asking for a fight is a human, it would be just a waste of time to accommodate a petty ningen like this one.

"Just let go of my bag and I wouldn't bother you again." Although it was really them that bothered her.

"No one can just get away from stalking Minamino-san!" And the girls started to attack her.

One started pulling her hair, the leader was slapping and kicking her, while the other one was tearing her clothes apart. It was so sudden that she wasn't able to react at first. People were starting to crowd and gather because of that, when a red-haired guy passed by the school's gate and saw the commotion. He saw it was a riot caused by several girls. He was actually used to seeing this and he wasn't fool enough to know it was caused by his fangirls most of the time. He was about to pay no attention to it when he noticed the girl with long brown hair wearing a Sarayashiki Middle School uniform. It was very unlikely to him nowadays to see girls in Yusuke's former school, except from before when he was still in junior high as he sees Keiko and sometimes Botan wearing that uniform. Then something struck him. He turned back to where the riot was and started making his way through the crowd.

She didn't know that ningen girls could be this strong. She was being beaten but of course she was just holding back. She made a promise. Then something sparked on her mind. _Yusuke only mentioned about fighting without reasons_ and she knew she needed to protect herself as her instinct told her. So she gathered her force and pushed the girl that was pinning her down. She stood up and managed to get away from them. As she got to her bag and attempted to run as far as she could, one of the girls turned her attention on her bag. She succeeded pulling it away from Misao. Then the girl threw out the things in her bag littering it all over the place. She fought back trying to pull it again towards her, but the girl proved to be much too strong against her ningen form. And as if not contented, the girl threw her bag up in a tree where it got stuck there. People were watching and laughing at her. She hardly noticed her cut lip, bruised skin, and tattered dress until now. Then she thought _"Why do ningen creatures are like this?"_ No one ever helped her, and more so, they were quite enjoying the scene. She thought ningen creatures were sick. She ignored them again and got down to pick up her scattered school things. She just wanted to get Kurama and to avoid fighting, that's all. Then the leader of the three, whom she pushed a while ago, managed to get up and was about to attack her again when they heard someone sarcastically say: "Dare to lay your hands on her?"

The girls were dumbfounded and even the by standers too. They didn't expect to see him here because they knew that he usually just ignored things like this and it's not in his nature to get in between the fights of his admirers.

"...Shuuichi-san?" The leader of the three girls said in surprise.

"I don't have any idea who you are? You have such confidence to call me by my first name."

Then he walked to the tree where Misao's bag got stuck. He skillfully climbed it and went back down gracefully with the bag. He walked closer to the battered girl who was picking up her things.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"So you've finally showed up." She said with a sigh.

"Are you ok? You looked awful, here let me help you." He said as he offered his hand. Kurama then gave her bag and helped her picked up her things.

"Sorry for causing you trouble like this, Kurama-san." She said sadly.

"No, it was I who feels sorry Misao-chan."

"But you didn't do anything to me Kurama..."

"That's why I feel sorrier...because I haven't done anything to help you."

"You knew her, Minamino-san?" One of the girls dared to cut thier conversation.

He was still crouching on ground picking up her things, as he shot back a cold answer. "Yeah, so does that matter?"

"It's wrong whatever you're thinking. She started it. She pushed me! See, I scrapped my knee because of what that psycho did! " Again, the leader of the three said accusing Misao.

Kurama then gave a meaningful look on Misao, as if asking for an explanation. He knew about the promise she made with Yusuke. "She assaulted me. I did that for self defense." Misao said.

Kurama then eyed the girls observing them one by one. The girls actually enjoyed the attention Kurama was giving them, but not Misao, as if they wanted to melt with his gaze. They even tried to comb their hair with their fingers and dusted off their dress trying to look good in his presence. Misao was trying to avoid giving them a sarcastic and pathetic look.

And as what he observed, their looks explained it all. Misao was the underdog and she need not to explain as her scrapped form and torn dress compared to the three girls with their unharmed look tells it all. He helped her up and dusted off her dress.

"Yusuke will get angry on me when he saw you like this." He was trying to tie the ribbon of her uniform as it was brutally torn while Misao was just casually looking at him.

"But you haven't done anything wrong to me, Kurama-san. Why would he get angry with you?"

_"Misao...I'm not called Kurama in here. Just call me Shuuichi." _Kurama whispered in her ear while he managed to knot the ribbon of her uniform, to lessen the damaged caused by the girls to her because she didn't seemed to care. She nodded in approval.

"Minamino-san, what about us?" The leader of the three girls interrupted.

"What do you mean by that? Do you expect me to thank you and feel glad as you just hurt one of my friends?" Kurama said bitterly.

"We didn't know she was your friend? We're just trying to help you by sending away your stalkers and fangirls."

"I haven't asked anyone to do anything for me and besides even she is a stalker or a fangirl, you don't have any right to hurt her or anyone. Stop doing annoying things like this. You're just degrading yourselves." Kurama said, turning his back to these fanatical girls and assisting Misao.

"I'm sorry for coming here all of sudden. I was sent by Botan to fetch you and she said it was urgent." Misao said now smiling back at him as if she didn't become a victim of Kurama's silly admirers a while ago.

"_Shh...We shouldn't talk about that here..._Let's go somewhere else...oh wait there's blood on your lip." Kurama noticed just now.

He felt quite enraged when he saw this, that he even wanted to get back on those girls that hurt her but it's against his moral code. So, he thought of a better plan on how to get back on them and to the entire people here who were watching and not doing anything to prevent it. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and he wiped the blood on Misao's lip. Misao was quite taken aback. "Uhm...Kura...Shuuichi-san, what are you doing?"

"How are you feeling now?" He asked this sweetly with quite a loud voice than usual, making sure he was heard by everyone. He still has no plan in leaving the place for a while.

"I'm feeling fine now. Is something the matter Shuuichi-san?" She asked confused.

"I'm just making sure your ok. You got me worried when I saw you being hurt. I should have gotten here earlier, so you needn't to wait. And more so, I could have protected you against any untoward incidents."

Now surely she was confused. Kurama doesn't know anything about her errand yet, does he?

People were now looking at the two them, just like seeing a romantic scene from a movie. Even his fangirls were in awe with this sight and they were quite afraid of what they would hear and see next. They didn't seem want to listen, but this gorgeous creature who was putting up a show was just so irresistible to ignore. Even if they know that they would have their hearts broken, they continued to watch.

And as he felt the crowd took notice of them, he suddenly pulled Misao closer and plunged himself in a kiss. Misao was startled and she was suddenly dazed. "_Why does everything happens so quickly right now?" _She even backed off a bit but Kurama was holding her and he held her even tighter when he felt that she irked. She felt more helpless than when the girls were beating her. The crowd was quite amazed at what they were seeing. And it was so much for his admirers to take who were in shock. Some couldn't alomost move and the others wanted to cry. The others were envious and jealous. The leader of the girls who beat up Misao looked appalled, like her whole world was devastated. Not even that she had hurt one of Shuuichi's friend, it seems the girl she beat was more than that. And all of her dreams about being noticed by Shuuichi have fallen apart because of her foolishness. Kurama even went deeper with the kiss that Misao obediently submitted to him by closing her eyes. It lasted for quite a while and the crowd started to thin. Mostly because his fangirls couldn't take what they were seeing. You could hear lot of disappointments and a little bit of soft sobs coming from them. Even the girls who harassed Misao suddenly walked out from the scene, crying their hearts out.

Kurama was victorious. He slowly pulled off from the kiss. Misao was shaken and at lost. Kurama was looking down at her, her eyes still closed. He smiled teasingly. Misao returned to her senses when she heard his voice. "Feeling ok now?"

She suddenly opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her. Her cheeks flushed. Kurama saw a faint tint of red on her face and smiled. She suddenly felt awkward and avoided his eyes. "Yes…yes, I'm feeling better now."

"So then, let's go?" Kurama said still smiling.

"Yeah, sure!" Misao said trying to avoid to look at his face.

Kurama walked beside her. Even if the mob was successfully dispersed, there were still some of his admirers who were brave enough to make it to the end or maybe they just wanted to take a good look on this girl who'm they wanted to kill but at the end, they just envied themselves. Kurama and Misao turned their backs to leave but she could sense murderous looks being thrown at her and prepared herself for another attack. Something just wasn't right and she really felt uneasy.

"Why did you do that for?" She asked Kurama.

"I'm really sorry for that, Misao-chan. Did I offend you?" Kurama said sounding a little worried.

"Uhm, I really can't tell. I just felt confused." She shrugged.

"Well...that was just a little something to get back on them. Call it '_emotional torture'_." He said as he looked at her.

"A what? I don't get it." She sounded really confused now.

"Don't worry too much about it. " He said this with a smile.

Misao already had enough riddles for the day. She was so confused and exhausted that she just wanted think about it later. As they walk along, she felt Kurama on her side as she reminisced that moment earlier. She could feel her heart beating so fast, but she doesn't know why. And the thought that Kurama was just beside her, was not helping. Then she suddenly felt him move and she slightly jerked. Kurama was aware of the deadly glances on Misao. His hand slowly searched for her hand. And when he found it, he held it tightly letting his fingers fill the gaps on her hand. Misao then felt a slight electricity flow through it or so she thought it was something like that. She looked at Kurama with a puzzled expression on her face, asking for an explanation. Kurama didn't look back down at her but instead gripped her hand firmly. And something inside her suddenly felt warm. She took that as his answer and there was no more explanation needed for that. As they walked together hand in hand, Misao couldn't notice anything anymore, even those deadly glances seemed to fade away. She could only think of successfully doing her errand.

* * *

Author's Note:

Whew...what a relief. At last I've finally posted something for my profile._ "Great things start with small beginnings!" _Well, I just wanted to say that. I've been reading fic for so long and been writing for quite a while, but the ideas were very much long forgotten already in my head. Good thing I've save enough courage for posting it.

Anyway, I don't own Yuyu Hakusho but the plot and other characters like Misao are mine. Thanks for reading!


End file.
